


Add be a derekad

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ikrek közötti vérfertőző kapcsolat, Implied Sexual Content, Kimondatlan szexuális tartalom, M/M, Nem közös megegyezésen alapuló, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Szexuális erőszak, Szexuális erőszakra történő hivatkozások, Translation, Twincest, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Nem számít, Zeke hányszor erőszakolja őt meg, Yoh sosem fogja beadni a derekát és viszont szeretni őt. Szomorú twincest.





	Add be a derekad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovetheOmni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/gifts).
  * A translation of [Give In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700958) by [LovetheOmni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni). 



> Thank you for your permission, LovetheOmni!  
> Hellóka! :D Őszintén, fogalmam sincs, miért ilyesmivel nyitom jó formán a magyar fandomot, de komolyan, imádom ezt az írót/írónőt! Annyira kézzel foghatóan írja meg a karaktereket, hogy azt szerintem tanítani kellene. Úgyhogy gondoltam, megosztom veletek, mert a non-con elemek alatt szerintem egy remek kis egyperces.  
> Jó étvágyat hozzá :)

Brutálisan megragadtalak és magam alá nyomtalak. Te azokkal gyönyörű, barna szemekkel néztél rám, amiket elöntött a rettegés.  
Elhullajtottál egy könnyet, hisz túlságosan jól tudtad, mi következik.  
\- Megint ne, Zeke – mondtad rémülten. Úgy tettem, mondta nem hallanálak és a szádba löktem magamat.  
A sikolyaid tőrként szúrták a szívemet, szóval a nyelvemmel hallgattattam el őket. Számat elválasztottam a tiédtől, ahogyan kezeim lesiklottak az oldaladon. A nyakadon hagytam a jelemet, sajátomnak bélyegezve téged.  
De nem vagy az enyém, igaz?  
\- Zeke – zokogod. – Kérlek. Hagyd abba.  
\- Mondd, hogy szeretsz – mondta a szemedbe nézve, miközben szeretettel simogattam az orcádat.  
\- Nem – mondtad bátran, összetörve a szívem. Olyan keményen próbáltál erős lenni, akkor is, ha beleremegtél.  
Tényleg ennyire gyűlölsz engem?  
 _”Te faszfej, csak ess túl rajta”_ gondoltad keserűen.  
\- Ezt hallottam – suttogtam belecsókolva a füledbe.  
Levettem az összes ruhádat, mint az előtt, és az előtt is. Annyiszor megtettük már ezt, hogy szokássá nőtte ki magát.  
Nem tudom visszafogni magamat. Olyan szörnyen szükségem van rád.  
Te vagy az egyetlen, akit valaha is igazán akartam, és te sosem fogsz viszont szeretni engem.  
Erősen megharaptam a nyakad, ahogy elhelyezkedtem.  
Ez alkalommal vártam.  
\- Kész vagy? – kérdeztem, elsőként engedélyre várva. Kissé meghökkentnek tűntél, de álltad a pillantásom.  
\- Nyújtsd a legrosszabbad.  
Nem számít, mi történik, még mindig nem bízol bennem.   
Összeszedtem minden bátorságomat.   
\- Ez alkalommal megállok, ha azt akarod. – motyogtam.  
Olyan édes vagy, mikor összezavarodsz, hogy minden akaraterőmbe beletelt nem tovább menni.  
\- Mivan?  
Szomorúan mosolyogtam rád. Nem hiszem, hogy tényleg tudod, hogy igazán mennyire szeretlek. Ez nem olyasmi, melyet szavak leírhatnak.  
Csak annyit tudok, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább. És nem is lesz vége, ha csak el nem felejtelek örökre.  
Egy könnycsepp folyt le az arcomon, hát felemelkedtem, és hezitálva eltéptem a szemem a gyönyörű látványodtól.  
\- Utálom ezt tenni veled. Abba kell hagynom – mondtam tisztán. Próbáltam elfojtani a könnyeim további részét. Nem akartam a macsó imidzsemet romba dönteni.  
Nem tudsz róla, de minden alkalommal, mikor végeztem veled, utána el kell vonulnom a szobámba és kisírni magamat. Sosem ismerném be hangosan, de amit veled teszek, az belülről dönt romba.  
Tudom, hogy olyan sok fájdalmat okoztam neked. Azt kívánom, bárcsak mindet magamra vehetném, hogy neked semmi se maradjon.  
\- Zeke? – kérdezed, figyelmesen fürkészve engem. Olyan meghökkentnek tűntél ebben az új helyzetben, hogy kibukott belőlem egy apró kuncogás, próbálva megakadályozni, hogy elsírjam magamat.  
\- Szeretlek, Yoh – suttogtam, mielőtt örökre elsétáltam volna tőled.


End file.
